Forgotten romance
by Lady Tien
Summary: Tien and Lunch's romance, from their own P.O.V.s, from the beginning after the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai till they go to live together. A small calling of help from the author at the end of the fic....
1. Default Chapter Title

**Forgotten romance  
Chapter 1  
  
**

The telling of Tenshinhan and Lunch/Kushami's romance during Dragon Ball. i'll write soon an epic, or fanfic, where they get together (during the five years between Dragon Ball and dragon ball Z). It is from Ten and Lunch/Kushami respective POVs, that are put between * *. A.N. are author's notes. I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Their rights and copyright are property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Funimation and Toei animation. Don't sue me. Please just tell me if you liked it.  
  
  
  
  
  
_*Tenshinhan*_  
I'm proud of me. After years of blind obbedience I've finally rejected my master, and won the biggest fight of my life, not for Tsurusennin's will, but only for me. He wanted me to kill Goku, the kid I faced, and I was about to do it, when I thought about what Kamesennin (A.N. he and Tsuru are arch rivals) had told me. I was intelligent, i had many fighting skills and a huge power level: it was a pity to waste it for Tsuru's evil objects, that weren't even mine. And at the end, Goku, with his pure heart and will of fighting made me change my mind definitively. I wanted to be like him, not like Tao Pai Pai, Tsuru's brother, the heartless killer that had been my idol for years.

I must ask Goku for forgiveness. Well, actually to them: I've broken Yamcha's leg in my precedent fight, and hurted Goku badly. I look at the money prize in my right hand. I want to share it with him. Goku's now resting after the tournament.  
-Tenshinhan? You here?  
- i wanted you to axcept this from me...- I hand him half of my prize. -You should've won. You're a better fighter than me.  
-Thanks a lot Tenshinhan, but I don't want it. I don't even know what to do with it.  
-N-nani?!  
Old Kamesennin chuckles. -Goku is satisfied with what he has learned from a skilled fighter like you. Don't you, Goku?  
Then I hear the voice of a young woman. -Hey! What are you doing still here?  
Goku's friends are her too. a blue flying cat, a short fat pig, a blue haired girl, a pretty blonde girl and... Yamcha. He comes right to me. I keep silence and my eyes fixed on earth for some long seconds. I had broken his leg.  
-Congrats! You've been great.  
I smile. They are acting like friends towards me. No one, besides Chaozu, did it before.  
Kamesennin turns his head to me and says: -Why don't you two come to live with us? Sure, if this isn't a problem for you...-  
-Right, good idea!- the girl with long, curly blonde hair states. -He's just the right guy for me!  
I blush furiosly. Sure, during the Tenkaichi budokai girls gathered around me and wanted my autograph, but any of them had ever told me that. And though the sunset tints her face with shades, i can see her blushing too. -B-but...- I stammer.  
-Aww, c'me on! aren't you afraid of a little girl like me?- she's right. I'm afraid of a relationship with a girl. This is the first time it happens too. I decide to give Kamesennin an answer.  
-Thanks, but since we were students of tsurusennin, we can't axcept your offer.  
-I see.  
-You're doing this just to torture me!  
The girl is pert. She has pretty emerald eyes too, that look at me intently. I blush again, then, thanks Kami, Kamesennin brokes the silence again.  
-You spent a lot of energy during the tournament. You should be hungry. Why don't we go and have dinner?  
We all agree, while my cheek lose their red color.

_*Kushami*_  
tenshinhan. My mind is filled of him. I don't know almost anything about him, so I try to have a talk with him at dinner, here in this elegant restaurant.  
-My name's Kushami. I'm Kamesennin's maid.  
I don't know what to tell him anymore. A thought pops in my mind. "Tell him a nice thing you did!". So I say that once I shooted at an officer's leg and the bullet came out right from the back of his thigh. He gets an amazed look, and asks why I did it. -Ten, I mean, they were following me! Those damn officers are always around if you rob a bank, ready to catch you and...- I stop when I see his face. -So, you rob banks?  
I feel good when I get so much attention, so I smile brightly to him.  
-Yeah, jewelry stores and trains. Sometimes I divert airplanes.  
-Oh...-he sighs. Somehow, I feel like he hasn't a good opinion of me. I shrug. If he doesn't want me like that, I can't do anything to change. Or can I?

....

....  
The second chapter will come out as soon as I'll write it in html. Meanwhile, I'd like to write a Tien/Lunch fic to set after Dragon Ball GT. Do you have any ideas? If so, please e-mail me or write it in the reviews. Thanx!!!!^_^


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Forgotten romance  
Chapter 2  
  
**

The telling of Tenshinhan and Lunch/Kushami's romance during Dragon Ball. It is from Ten and Lunch/Kushami respective POVs, that are put between * *. A.N. are author's notes. I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Their rights and copyright are property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Funimation and Toei animation. Don't sue me. Please just tell me if you liked it.  
  
  
  
_*Kushami*_  
Kuririn is dead. We found him in the hall of the Tenkaichi Budokai's gym, his neck broken. Goku's anger exploded, and he wnt to chase the monster, as the annunciator had said, who had killed his best friend. We found the symbol "Ma", demon, next to him, and Kamesennin told us a terrible story, the story of a demon who once terrorized the world and a day was trapped by a brave man into a bottle using the Mafuu-ba (A.N. ki blasts to trap monsters into a bottle); he is now free, and ready to destroy the whole Earth...

As usual, I'm not scared. No, Kushami doesn't know what's fear. I'm just afraid that Tenshinhan could get hurt, and maybe die. So I decide to give him one last warning.  
-Listen to me. You can come back with a black eye, with your arm cut off, with your guts spinned, but don't die or you'll face me. Okay?  
He blushes once again(I've never seen a guy so shy) and looks at his feet. -Okay...

_*Tenshinhan*_  
Damn, can't she think about the world' s destiny? Probably we're going to die... and she thinks about me, a person that she has know just today?! She must be crazy. But it's nice having someone who cares for you so much, especially if it is woman...

_*Kushami*_  
One by one, Piccolo Daimaho had eliminated the Tenkaichi Budokai partecipants. Now, Kamesennin and Chaozu were gone too. It was only luck that my Tenshinhan hasn't been killed by that awful monster; he said that Kamesennin sprayed on his face a particular substance that mede him lose consciousness, so he hadn't been able to fight. So, he couldn't do anything while Kamesennin died by using the Mafuu-ba and Chaozu trying to stop Piccolo Daimaho from asking to the dragon balls to wish him back youth.

Tenshinhan has now a thoughtful look on his face. -I'm going to train alone. I've to perform the Mafuu-ba.  
I startle. The Mafuu-ba kills who uses it. But my fear immediately disappears. He's strong as Goku, he can't lose.I've faith in him and I believe in his power. I do it so much that I forget to tell him goodbye. Goodbye?! He isn't going to die!

.....

.......

Huhu, a little too short, ne? But I need to keep the suspance.^_^ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Forgotten romance  
Chapter 3  
  
**

The telling of Tenshinhan and Lunch/Kushami's romance during Dragon Ball. It is from Ten and Lunch/Kushami respective POVs, that are put between * *. A.N. are author's notes. I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Their rights and copyright are property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Funimation and Toei animation. Don't sue me. Please just tell me if you liked it.  
  
  
  
_*Lunch*_  
I was worried about Tenshinhan. I still didn't know anything abou him, but something within my soul led me to him. I feel warm shivers running on all my body when I see him. So, as soon as I saw him, badly injured on the ground after the battle against Piccolo Daimaho, I ran to him and helped him to stand up. I started to dress his strong arm on the place, but now that we are at the Kame House I'm keeping on healing his wounds with care. He hasn't noticed it (or maybe he did?) but I've kissed his back twice! (A.N. Lunch is way toooooo innocent:^_^)  
Now I'm massaging softly his broad shoulders. It's strange, but I feel his muscles stretching and quivering. Why isn't he relaxed?  


_*Tenshinhan*_  
Ooooh please don't make her notice it I'm sweating like a pig why is she driving me crazy with her erotic massage her caresses are so sweeet oh please don't make it rip off my pants I feel sooo warm damn my hormones why is she kissing me like this now does she want me to die?!?!  
Mmmmm but that's such a deep beautiful feeeling I just hope she doesn't notice my pollution that would be bad she's so naive and sweet with me  
(ten minutes later)  
Urgh-:// She has finished. Good, the first pollution of my life. I'm so embarassed............  


_*Kushami*_  
Had that sneeze to come just then? I didn't have the possibility to heal and touch him. Well, he has still some wounds on his back. I heal them, as slowly as I can, to capture these precious moments. Then I put the gauze back in the medicine-chest  
-You take on fast. Your physic is strong.  
-Yes. But I owe much to you.  
-Please don't make me blush.....  
I know it. I'm blushing for the second time in my life. I blushed twice, just for him. Oh, what's the matter with me? I should be confident and cheeky, instead...

That busybody of Oolong, who has never nothing better to do than thrust his nose into someone's business, says that he wanted too a nice woman who took care of him with love. I and Tenshinhan blush even more. -Uh, whaddo ya have? Why are you two are red as tomatoes?- Still blushing, I pull a gun out of nowhere and shoot at the invadent pig. -I'll take your tail off, you idiot @$$hole!!!!!!!!(A.N. hey, it really happened in the anim!And also in the manga, I believe).  


_*Tenshinhan*_  
-You can't train together for three years! You must separate and look for good training grounds, all over the world!-that was what Kamesennin tells us. I and Yamcha istantly blush (A.N. this truly happened too!). Kuririn and Muten look stunned; they can't understand, they haven't a girlfried to take care of. Actually, I don't even have a girlfriend. Then why do I feel so...so...   
I don't know how I feel. I guess I just want to tell her goodbye, she has been so nice with me, and after all, I won't see her in three years.

The door of her room is opened, so I enter to find her sitting on her bed. Her room is full of guns, hand grenades, bombs and similar stuff; on the wall there's a poster with a huge car on it. But she's in her Lunch form.  
-Lunch-chan?- it came out of my mouth instead of Lunch.  
-Uh, yeah?  
I give her my shy look. I can see the deep blue sea water in her eyes. She's so beautiful.  
-Ten?  
I suddenly get back consciousness.  
-See, Lunch... the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai will come soon, and I have to train for three yearsto be able to partecipate. Far away from here.  
-We... I won't see you for three years?  
-Uh, yeah.  
I don't know what to say anymore. Probably my eyes tell her more than what words would.

Lunch is confused.  
-I don't want to leave you... we've just know each other...  
She's holding my hands. from her unbuttoned blouse I can see her bra. I immediately remove my eyes from her chest when she starts to speak to me again.  
-Ten, we can't meet apart immmediately after we've know each other... we've just started, I can't allow this... distance always makes forget...  
I look at her innocent face so close to mine, her sweet eyes, her soft parted lips... I want to kiss them... no one has ever acted like this towards me before now. But we're running too fast. Too fast for me. I slowly close my eyes as my lips touch lightly her forehead. I feel her hands on my waist bringing us close together. Then I smile to her. It's been so long since my last, true smile. Truthful words on my mouth become whispers: -I promise it, Lunch: I won't forget you.

.....

.....  
Mmmmm? Could I ask for your opinions? Thanks.^_^


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Forgotten romance  
Chapter 4  
  
**

The telling of Tenshinhan and Lunch/Kushami's romance during Dragon Ball. It is from Ten and Lunch/Kushami respective POVs, that are put between * *. A.N. are author's notes. I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Their rights and copyright are property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Funimation and Toei animation. Don't sue me. Please just tell me if you liked it.  
  


_*Lunch*_  
Puar says that she can turn into Yamcha and Oolong into Kuririn, just for the time to sign in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, but I disagree. -This wouldn't be right towards Tenshinhan and Chaozu.- (A.N. it really happened!!)  
We're waiting for them since half an hour, and they aren't still here. Goku arrived about ten minutes ago. He has changed so much in only three years; from a fifteen years old boy to a cute young man. It's strange, thinking that I saw him growing up; only his look changed, inwardly he's always the same : innocent, and a warrior willing to fight.  
It has almost finished raining. The sky is becoming clearer, and suddenly Goku feels something. -They're here.  
Four figures appear next to the signing booth. yamcha, Kuririn, Chaozu... and Tenshinhan, my Tenshinhan. He looks a little more mature than three years ago. But I've changed too. I'm almost twnty-one now.

I run to him and greet him (A.N. you should've seen Lunch's face in the anime... it looked like she had seen the paradise!!! :P).  
-Ten...  
-Lunch! that's so wonderful seeing you again!(well, actually he doesn't say anything in the anime, Toriyama wanted everyone to be stunned because of Goku's look .)  
He looks and smiles at me. His eyes are so cute, almond-shaped and cat-like, are filled with happiness and fight desire.  
I've thought about sharing a night with him (A.N. don't think about that, Lunch's too naive), but I think this will be deferred. Noe he must rest. I want him to win.

_*Kushami*_  
Goku has just gone away with chichi, his promised bride (Romantic ageru yo, romantic ageru yo... oh, ahem, sorry. Let's return to the story). I think I should move in too. That perverted of Kamesennin has tired me, and I'm old enough to go to cohabit with the man I want. Yes, the man I want to marry as soon as possible (A.N. a man and a woman often go to live together before marrying ^_^). I turn my head to my beloved man. I haven't done anything but cheering up for him, even during his fight with Goku (A.N. ESPECIALLY during his fight with Goku...)

I grab his arm and bring him in a dark corner.  
-Ten, I've to tell you something really important.- I start.  
-What?  
I take a deep breath. -I'm tired of living with Kamesennin. He's an old pervert and he always tries to "sneak a peak" at me. That island is too small for me. I need more space, Ten. I just want to be free...- I look at the sky, preparing my final big question. "Please say yes, please say yes"... I mentally pray.  
-You want to follow me, right?  
"How did he do it? But the rightest thing would've been 'you want me, right?'" I think with malice. Then I remember that he can read everyone's mind, and I'm ashamed of my last remark (A.N. Tenshinhan really can read everyone's mind with his third eye. He did it with Piccolo, right during the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai).  
I smile brightlyand answer to him.-Yes, I do.

_*Tenshinhan*_  
-Chaozu!We've news here!  
My little friend comes close to us. I don't remember his age, he must be ten or something, but he looks like seven. He's an eternal child... not wirder than me and Lunch/Kushami, however.  
I bent down on him and ask him if it's all right for him if Lunch/Kushami comes with us. -Sure! We'll finally have someone who can cook!-he says with his innocent childish smile.

We immediately go to our home on the Eastern mountains [little note from   
_*Kushami*_  
It hasn't been difficult for me to convince Kamesennin, I just pointed a gun to his head and asked him that if he cared for his life he had to let me go (A.N. ah, Kushami's behaviour).].  
I suddenly realize that I issed a little particular.  
I'm homeless!!!!!!  
I get close to Kushami's airbike while flying and tell her that. I notice that she looks even more beautiful with the wind in her blonde wavy hair. It looks like a golden cloud.  
-Don't worry, Ten-chan.- Ten-chan!! She called me Ten-chan!!- I've a capsule house in my pocket. We'll live there, so we can move whenever we want.  
I give her a thoughful look. Hasn't she planned all or what? Well, this isn't a problem anyway. We are going to live together: a three-eyed warrior, a girl who switches personalities with each sneeze and an eternal child... what a nice group.

The end, maybe.........  
What will happen during five years between Tenshinhan and Lunch/Kushami? uh, I dunno. Maybe I'll write something, if school doesn't bore me too much. ^_^


End file.
